A new Time
by ZanderBoy
Summary: As the survivors of the Oceanic flight go on with their lives they are reminded of all the hard trials that they went through and all of the people who went through it with them...they all will have new time to change and a new time to start a future and
1. A new time

Hey Everyone! This is ZanderBoy with his first LOST fic! Hope that you all like it. Please R&R!

* * *

It had been 1 year since _Oceanic-flight185_ crashed on the mysterious island. One year of abduction, one year of killing, one year of surprises and one year of mystery. But it had been one year and2 months since the survivors got to start their new lives.

After the _R.R.Revolution_ had found the deserted men and women of the poor flight. It had taken them back to land (which was somewhere on the coast of Flordia) and let the government and FBI deal with them. They all were given the choice of whether get their minds erased or just **go on with their lives...**

All the survivors returned home to all of their families and friends. Yes, it would take a while to get used to their regular lives again. After all they did not have to live off of bananas and fish. Back to normal lives. But what they didnt realize is that normal life might not be as normal as they had hoped. And that being alone with people just like them might have been better then what they had in store for them.

* * *

As soon as Shannon got off of the boat and finished with the government papers she continued on her way home. She thought to herself, _'Maybe the whole brainwashing thing wasn't such a bad idea...or was it...if I had gotten the braionwash I would forget all of my last memories with Boone..' _She stopped for a moment and thought, _'Boone..' _How was she going to tell her family?

Shannon dozed off for a couple of minutes as she listened to the music that was playing on the train...

-_10 minutes later-_

"Bark, Bark" Shannon's eyes popped open as she looked around to try to identify the irritating noise. "Vincent?" she said as she set down her little cowgrrl purse that she had bought back in D.C. She stood up and apologized to the man as she walked passed him and into the rear compartments, where Vincent was being held. She walked back to find Vincent out of his cage and jumping at the other animals or the people that walked passed the door. She hugged him as she walked him back to his cage. The hug reminded her of the person that gave her the dog. Walt. The boy had been stranded with her and the other survivors. She remembered the last thing that he had said to her before he got onto the raft.'_He made me feel better when my mom died..maybe he can make you feel better about Boone...'_

She gave him one last hug as a tear dropped down her face. Shecried about Boone and all of the wonderful things he had done for her..and she cried because of the way she treated him when she did...

* * *

Hope that you all liked it...please read and review...Chapter Two coming soon 


	2. HurleyorwaitHugo

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter! Hope you all like it and I apologize for its shortness...I promise the next chapter will be better!

* * *

Hurley sat on the chair that Mr. Leroy had left for him. He had a request that he wanted to raise to the President's attention.

As the President entered the room, Hurley stood up. As he did so, many of the pencils and pens shook and eventually fell off of Bush's desk. The President nodded for Hurley to sit down and Hurley followed his orders.

As Hurley watched the President pick up the writing utencils, he thought to himself, _'He sure does look a lot shorter than he does on Saturday Night Live...' _

The President soon had everything in order. He looked at Hurley and said, "You had a question Mr..." He waited for Hurley to answer. "Please just call me Hurl..." He stopped and thought. _'I was Hurley on the godforsaken island with those godforsaken people who either didnt go to find me food or wouldnt catch me fish...and...they stole all of the peanuts!' _Hurley got a mad and frustrated look on his face. "I'm sorry, do you need to use the restroom because its rigth down the hall," the President said to Hurley as he pushed his chair a little further away from where Hurley was sitting.

"No sir, I'm fine." he continued to think. _'It's my turn to start over..'_ "You can call me Hugo."

"Alright Hugo. What is the question that you wanted to ask me?" Hugo suddenly remembered the question. "Oh yes. I wanted to ask you what you plan to do about the security system that we were faced with on that island? I mean it did try to kill us, and it did rip up that pilot... So yeah I think that you should do something because if it comes back for me...lets just say that I will open a can or Hugo on him...her...it...whatever." As Hugo said 'a can of Hugo' he gestured aggresively with his hands a karate hand chop motion.

The President looked oddly at him and said, "Ah yes. I have already sent my whole team of "special CIA agents" to look on the whole system already." Hugo thought to himself, _'You should have sent my "special team" of Hugo Jedi's.' _The President dismissed him from his office and Hugo made his way to his car.

It took 15 minutes fro Hugo to get INTO his car. When he did he made his way to his mother's house. He thought to himself, _'Did she get my note about the money?'_


End file.
